Dimension Reflection of Wings
by Ivory-chan
Summary: :: Chapter Seven :: Sometimes going to the source can lead to a better answer. Maybe Mamoru can help?(SM/Escaflowne)
1. Mirror,Mirror

Hey everyone this is the SM/Escaflowne crossover I was talking about!! I can't believe it's out!! It's all thanks to Menz-chan!! ::waves hi and gives a hug to Menz-chan:: She comes out with the best ideas!! Thank you so much!! I really hope everyone enjoys this!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Escaflowne. 

Dimension Reflection of Wings: 01

"Where am I?"

The question echo and lingered in the air unanswered as Usagi repeatedly blinked her eyes adjusting to the new darkness. Slowly, she pulled herself up but felt a strange sensation that ran through her back. Both of her shoulder blades were hurting like crazy but it also felt heavy.

Gingerly taking her fingers, she grazed the back of her left shoulder following the contour of the shape, confirming what she had thought. She spread her arms in an outreach position feeling her muscles tense then relax. As she did this the rustling of feathers filled the room. 

' How did I get these without transforming?'

Usagi thought has she faintly saw the outlines of her wings as she examined her surroundings. She tried to walk but found it quite difficult to adjust to the extra weight but after a few wobbly steps and head plunges later she managed.   


' I have to remember it takes awhile to get use to these wings'

Seeing soft, luminous lights, peeking underneath the doorframe, she steadily walk towards it, leaning her ears against the door listening for any sound that came from the other side. Hearing nothing, she slowly twisted the doorknob letting herself in cautiously. 

The light seem to intensify almost blinding Usagi as she made her way into the room, checking for any danger but found the room almost bare. She shield her eyes with her left arm but her wings instinctively cupped themselves around her, blocking the bright lights.

Peeking behind her wings, letting her large sapphire eyes roam around for the light source and gasped.

"No, it can't be!"

~* Flashback*~

Usagi was at the mall window-shopping gazing longingly at items that she could not buy since she was saving all of her money on a beautiful full length mirror that she spied in an antique shop. 

A small smile crept on Usagi's face as she remembered what it looked like. It was a full-length mirror that was exquisitely designed. The frame was sliver with tiny pieces of glass, which looked like diamonds, were sprinkled all over it. On the top and bottom of the mirror were dragonheads. Two at each end. The stand was gold in color and had small cravings of angels. They seemed to be angels since they had wings but they wore suits of armor.

'Guardian angels.' 

Usagi thought. Today she had saved up just about enough money to buy it. It would be worth the sacrifices that she made. No arcade, no shopping, and no snacks. She had stopped outside the shop.

' Here it is. " A Different World." The name truly fits the shop.'

She opened the door and stepped in. It really was a different world. Gone the hustle an bustle of the mall and now was the peace and tranquility of the store. The beauty of all the antiques would make one lose their breathe in awe. Usagi's gaze swept the shop, searching. She stopped abruptly.

"There it is!" squealed Usagi.

It was standing in the corner right next to the window. The sunlight dancing off it, gave it a mystical beauty. Usagi stood there admiring it in awe until the shopkeeper came and tapped her on the shoulder.

Bad mistake.. not exactly the brightest thing to do. Usagi reacted on pure instinct, grabbing the arm attached to the hand and flipped her assumed assaulter over her shoulder. Thud!!

" OOWW! Remind me not to go near you again!" moaned the shopkeeper rubbing his back which he landed on. Usagi had a sheepish grin on and her face was so red that she would put a beetroot to shame.

"Gomen nasai!! Here let me help you. Daijobu?"

"I'm alright. Think nothing of it. It's not everyday that this shop gets a little excitement. Are you here to buy something?" 

"Hai, I'd like to buy the mirror in the corner. I've had my eye on it for quite sometime." She added with a grin.

The middle-aged shopkeeper chuckled at the young, seemingly 18 year old, woman.

" Come with me please."

Usagi followed him to the shop counter. He pulled out a pad of what seemed to be forms. He picked up a pen and directed his attention at Usagi once again.

"What's your name and address?"

"Tsukino Usagi. 23 Sakura Lane."

"O.k." He was scribbling it all down on the form.

"That'll be 7150 Yen please. By the way, would you like home delivery?"

"No, thank you. I can take it home myself."

" Well, just sign here and please take a seat while I'll wrap up the mirror." Said the shopkeeper as he gestured towards the comfortable looking chairs.

Usagi took a seat and proceeded to wait. It wasn't long before the shopkeeper came back carrying the long mirror wrapped up in the brown paper and handed it over to her.

"Are you sure that you can handle it Miss Tsukino?"

"I may look frail but appearances can be deceiving... you know that from first hand."

"Right.. Right.." Chuckled the shopkeeper at the blonde haired woman. Usagi grinned at the shopkeeper taking the package. Before she could leave the shopkeeper called her back.

" Excuse me, Miss Tsukino but I forgot to give you this."

He handed her a mirror with the exact same design like the one she brought but it was smaller and had a handle so it could be carried by hand.

"Gomen but I can't aff-"

"Don't worry. It comes with the mirror. They're a set actually."

Usagi smiled at the shopkeeper. "Thank you." She said as she left clutching the other mirror with her right hand. She made her way across the mall and reached her car where she placed the mirrors safely in the backseat.

'Everyone is going to be surprised at what I've bought!' thought Usagi with excitement.. She sat in the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, started the car and sped off home.

"Luna!!! I'm home!!" yelled Usagi. A black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead crept out of the kitchen. Home was basically Usagi's two- bedroom apartment. She wasn't going to stay with her parents for the rest of her life so she moved out two weeks ago. Besides, she didn't want all her dates to be scared off by her dad who just happened to be sitting on his armchair cleaning his shotgun every time she came home with a date. Usagi had nearly finish setting up the apartment and the mirror was the final touch.

"Usagi! Was it really necessary for you to shout?" asked the cat with an indignant tone.

"Gomen, Luna but I bought something for my room today."

"It's the mirror I've been talking to you about. I've finally bought it!" Squealed Usagi jumping up and down with the long package under her arm.

"Stop jumping up and down Usagi! You might drop and break it. Let's have a look at it."

Leaping on Usagi's shoulder Luna and her walked towards Usagi's room and entered. Usagi laid the package on her bed and proceeded to unwrap it while still holding the other mirror. She picked it up and stood it in the corner and looked at it.

"Isn't it beautiful Luna?" Usagi tore her gaze away from the mirror to look at the black cat. What she saw surprised her. Luna's fur was standing up on end and she was hissing at the mirror.

"What's the matter Luna?"

"Usagi!! Get away from that mirror!"

"Don't be silly Luna, it's just a mirror! See!" Usagi touched the green orb at the top and the one at the bottom. Little did she realized that the orbs were emitting a faint glow. She turned around to face Luna.

"See there's nothing wrong with the mir- AHHHHHHHH!!"

"USAAAAAAAAGII!!!!!!!!" Screamed Luna.

As Usagi was talking to Luna trying to persuade her that the mirror wasn't dangerous, her hand slipped and touched the mirror itself creating a portal that sucked Usagi into it while she was holding onto the handle of the other mirror . Before Luna could jump in after her the portal had closed causing Luna to smack into it. 

" I must inform the other senshi now!" Luna exclaimed has she dashed out of an open window in Usagi room running towards the Arcade.

Usagi had been thrown out of the portal and onto the ground hard, knocking herself unconscious. The hand-held mirror was tossed to the side on impact, disappearing immediately.

*~End of Flashback~*

There, the very source of light, in the center of the room, suspended in mid-air, the hand-held mirror pulsated streams of violently bright light. Tucking her wings down, Usagi felt the streams of light becoming more soft and gentle has she walked towards it. The light seemed to wrap themselves around her, beckoning and pushing her towards the mirror. At each step she took the light became less bright, completely fading when she came underneath it, grasping the handle. 

Usagi pulled the hand-held mirror down, examining it thoroughly. The difference between the mirror before she came here was that she could see her reflection but this one she could not. The mirror was completely cloudy, emitting no light like it did when she stepped into the room.

' Should I touch the mirror? Maybe if I did, it'll take me back home....it's worth a try.' Pausing several times before placing her fingers on the mirror, Usagi squeezed her eyes shut waiting to be sucked in. 

Nothing happened.

"What!? Don't tell me I'm stuck here! Stupid mirror, if it can bring me here, why can't it take me back!" grumbled Usagi as she made her way out of the room with the mirror. She knew somehow that this mirror would come in handy somehow. It wasn't until she was already in the room that she woke up from, that she noticed that there was another door on the other side of the room. Stepping towards the door using the same precautions she did before entering the 'mirror' room. 

This time she heard voices from the other side. Usagi could make out only a few words as she strain her ear against the door. 

"She...wings..." was the first thing she heard. What she heard next definitely caught her attention.

" She could....Zaibach Empire."

" Maybe...Ryujinbito."

" ....sense....power."

" ....evil?"

The remainder of the conversation was lost to Usagi as she began to ponder over what she had heard.

"Zaibach Empire? Ryujinbito? Evil? Power? What's going on?"

Usagi was getting frustrated. She was in a room, in a strange place with wings on her back and people talking behind the door. Her eyebrow knitted together in concentration trying to make sense in all of this while leaning against the door. During this, she didn't noticed the sound of footsteps coming towards the door or the knob turning.

" What does this all me- AHHHHHH!"

Usagi pummel towards the ground landing on her stomach, wings flatten on her back. 'At least this time I'm not knocked unconscious.' She lifted her head up and wished she was unconscious as two very sharp swords were pointed in her face.

" Who are you?" Questioned one of the sword bearers.


	2. Wings of War

Disclaimer: Yes! It's true... I don't own Sailormoon or Escaflowne.

Dimension Reflection of Wings: 02 

' What does he except me to say? Hi, my name is Usagi, I bought this beautiful mirror, took it home to my new apartment, my neko Luna, sense evil from it, trying to prove her wrong, I touched the orbs, my hand slip and touch the mirror, then unbeknownst to me the mirror turned out to be a portal, sending me here and knocking me unconscious while I wake up with wings on my back and with you pointing your swords at my throat.' Usagi snorted with disgust at her own observation.

Rolling her eyes, she stifled a yawn and propped her elbows on the floor. The two swords stayed close to her throat matching every movement she made.

"Tuskino Usagi" She stated as she stared defiantly at the one who questions her. " And since I answered your question now you will answer mine. Where the hell am I?"

" I don't think you have any position to be asking us questions now. It seems quite amusing that you don't value your life that much. If you haven't notice, I have the upper hand in this situation." He sneered.

" You really think so? What makes you think you have me in the palm of your hand?" Usagi replied cocking an eyebrow at him. " Arrogance will be your downfall."

She glared at him. How dare he insinuated that she was weak. Usagi was shocked to find that the two sword bearers were closely to her age. One was tall, with long locks of blond hair spilling down his back way past his shoulder. The other, was the total opposite of the first, not nearly as tall but she could that if she were in the upright position, she would only come past his shoulder. This one had unruly black hair, chunks of it falling across his eyes.

At her remark, he pressed the tip of the sword to her neck, making her winch as she felt the skin barrier break, blood steadily seeped out forming the shape of the cut. Usagi instantly, put her hands to the cut, grazing her fingers over the wound. She held the fingers up to her face, mentally cursed, as she found it soaked with blood. ' Only a flesh wound.' 

" Kuso, did you think that was really necessary Van?" The blonde commented as he drew back his sword in surprise at what the younger boy did. Van just shook his head in response. They were only meant to scare her, into finding out if she was working with Zaibach Empire or not. He momentarily glanced down at the young woman beneath him, a memory tug at the back of his mind but quickly disappear before he could grasp it. Her eyes, he found was once innocent, light and a lovely sapphire color was now masked with anger. He discover that it was unsettling not quite right for her.

" Is playtime over now? Did you have fun using me as a pincushion? I assure you that I normally would try to find someway too not lead this into a violent confrontation because I don't like fighting. Demo... it seems that you don't want to even try." At that she got to her knees, startling Van who quickly stepped back, getting into a battling stance, gripping his sword tightly. Allen did the same. All eyes were on Usagi.

She slowly got up to her feet with her head held down, her wings expanding in its full ten-foot glory. She quickly snapped her head back up, her eyes flashing silver at the two men. Usagi, held both her arms out, her hands were clenched tight into fists, one on top of the other. She then held it at a distance, a gap forming in-between the fists. Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated. 

A silvery aura formed around her body but the glow was immense mostly around her fists. There, the image of a sword, that flickers, emerged, being wielded into Usagi hands. The glow burst brightly, consuming the room in a spilt second, then dissipated leaving a Usagi gripping the hilt of the sword with the blade against her forehead.

"Now it's my turn." Usagi whispered as her eyes opened wide, staring deeply into Van's very own. Her voice was calm and even but held an assertive quality to it. There were no sharp edges around it but yet it sent a panic sensation down Van's spine. 

' Something isn't right!' Hitomi felt as she made her way to the containment chamber that held the woman. She saw a flash of light leaving an image of the woman holding a sword with a killing blow at Van, which sent her running to the room. 'Van,' She gasped out loud. Before she could make it to the door, a hand grabbed her shoulder halting her to continue.

" Where do you think your going Hitomi? Do you remember Van telling you not to go in that chamber because it's too dangerous for you?" The voice haughtily said.

" Merle let go! I had a vision.... Van he's in trouble." She struggled out of the cat-girl grasp but was pushed aside, " Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Van stood there astonished when he saw Usagi produce the sword. He in turn, felt the throbbing pain in his back, he closed his eyes to somewhat subdue the ache. Van, aware of the rippling sound of the back of his shirt being torn, sighed in relief has the process was completed as the pain subsided. He opened his eyes and smirked when he saw the bewildered expression on Usagi face. 

Usagi definitely wasn't expecting this. ' So this is how it looks like when you have wings.' It wasn't just every day when you get to see someone else materialize wings in front of you. And the fact that every time she transformed into Eternal Sailormoon, wings and all, she didn't have a chance to check herself out in the mirror. Usagi nodded at Van as he spread his wings apart to stretch them. She hovered up in the air waiting for him to follow.

He took the gesture and follow suit. Both, armed and willing to combat, floated across from each other, stare deeply into one another eyes. Allen, took a stand, leaning against the wall. He knew that this altercation was between Usagi and Van. He had no right to interfere.

Van lunged at Usagi at a breakneck speed, aiming his sword to her side. She immediately blocked it as the clashes of swords sounded. She kicked him in the stomach to ease the strong hold he had on her sword. He doubled over in pain, but was quick to realize his vulnerability. He backed off and held his stomach with one hand but in the other hand he held the sword protectively over him.

This time Usagi charged towards him but the momentum she gain flew by him. 

' Mistake.' Van thought, not realizing that Usagi took the speed to her advantage, using the wall as her leverage to flip back, aimed at Van's exposed back. 

The door of the chamber rupture open as Merle and Hitomi rushed in. The sound of Hitomi shriek echoed in the room as she shouted her warning to Van. 

" Van watch out!"

He spun around at the warning preventing the deadly blow. He grimaced at how careless he gotten. ' She's quick.'

To Usagi this was something new, first of all she had yet to transform into Eternal Sailormoon yet she had wings and she was doing surprisingly well. She even managed to wield a sword. It also didn't help at the fact that this Van guy used her as a pincushion. But she was getting tired and wanted to end this quickly without hurting anyone. She did not enjoy fighting. So deciding to speed up and let him think that she missed him so she could stun him from behind and maybe able to form a truce.

The distraction of Hitomi's yelled caused Usagi to lessen her speed making Van's reaction to her attack void able. Their swords clashed with one another for several minutes, until Usagi unsheathed Van's sword from his hand sending across to the other side of the room. 

Van heard Hitomi and Merle gasped in shock. But what surprised him the most was when Usagi also threw down her sword where his landed. 

" I told you I don't like fighting and I think it's unfair of me to have a weapon when you don't."

" If you don't like fighting, tell me how do you know how to use your sword so skillfully? Do you also realize that the fact you threw down your sword gives you a major handicap?"

" Just because I said I don't like fighting doesn't mean I don't know how too. I fight because I know it's necessary to obtain peace. It doesn't matter to me; you're unarmed... I won't take that advantage."

'Unbelievable, ' Allen thought. She could have killed Van but she didn't. This was all it took to convince him that Usagi wasn't evil. He watched the battle with interest and saw how reluctant Usagi was to strike at Van. He knew she wasn't using her potential ability. She was merely retaliated justifying what Van done to her neck. 

Usagi flew down, as Van quickly did the same. Van wings immediately disappeared, as for Usagi it did not. She let it linger there just in case. She saw Allen and two other girls walked over to Van side. She saw the blonde guy whispered into Van's ear and watched Van expression changed from suspicion to shock and embarrassment.

" Van are you okay?" Merle asked in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay Merle."

" Van, I rushed over here quickly when I had a vision about this battle." Hitomi added.

Van merely shook his head and gave her a smile. He looked at Usagi, and walked towards her with the other three trailing closely behind.

" Usagi, gomen for cutting you. Watashi no namae wa Van desu. I don't take well to strangers but from what I can see and Allen here.... We...I ... know that you mean us no harm. I guess both of us have a lot of explaining to do ne? Oh, by the way this is Gaea." 

" Don't worry about the cut, it'll heal by tomorrow. Yes, a lot of explaining is needed. Gaea huh?"

Usagi looked at the other two that she had not been introduced to. Before she smiled at them, she made her wings disappear. 

"Watashi no namae wa Tsukino Usagi."

" Kanzaki Hitomi."

" Merle."

" Van, can you explain to me why you have wings?" Usagi asked him curiously.

" Only, if you can tell me how you have wings too." He replied as he saw her agreed with the idea. Allen all ushered them out of the chamber leading them to Hitomi and Merle's room where Usagi would be joining them.

*~*Sailormoon Dimension*~*

" She went through what!?" All the senshi screamed out at Luna. They were all gathered in a tight huddle with Luna and Artemis in the middle of the circle. They were standing in a deserted alley, which was placed right next to the arcade.

" Luna, show us the mirror and I'll analyze it and determine where Usagi went." Ami asked the stricken advisor.

" She just went through the mirror just like that?" Makoto still not convinced asked.

" Hai, now hurry up!" Luna replied dashing off to Usagi's apartment with Artemis right beside her.

"Well? Ami-chan do you know where Usagi is?" Minako questioned. All the senshi watched as Ami used her mini-computer and did reading on it impatiently.

"Hai, it seems that Usagi went to another dimension."

" Well, come on then let's get Odango atama then." Rei spoke up.

" There's a slight problem, it seems that the mirror was accessed by touching a pattern using the orbs, so Luna do you remember what sequence Usagi used to touch the orbs?"

" Hai, I remember, Usagi touched the green orb at the top and bottom and then touch the mirror itself."

Ami took this in and furiously type into her keyboard. She gasped in surprise.

" Ami what is it? Something wrong?"

" It seems that no one else can use this mirror portal! It's like this mirror was specifically made for Usagi. And for Usagi to come back to our dimension is up to her. This is like a gateway between two worlds where she can only have accessed to it. Usagi can come and go as she please without any of us following her."

" That's too dangerous! She needs at least one of us with her. How are we suppose to protect the princess if we can't even follow her to wherever she is?" Rei inquired. 

All the senshi frowned at this predicament. All but four other who smiled knowing the alteration of time as begin.

A/N: Acck!! I can't believe I finished this chapter so soon!! Thanks so much to everyone who either read or review the first chapter!!!! I was so surprised that you guys took an interest in this series!! * Grins* Look, Bunny-chan this chapter is uploaded!! Just like you asked!!! And to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter!!!


	3. Teaser 03

  
  
Hey minna-san! I really need your help! I don't really know who I should pair Usagi up with. A while ago, Menz-chan and I discussed about this situation and came up with three possibility of who I should pair Usagi up with. And they are Van, Allen and Dilandu! I would put Folken in there but he's a little old for Usagi. Anywhoo...would you put who you want Usagi to be paired up in the review or email? Majority rules though! And for helping me with this...you the reviewers have preview of what's to come in the upcoming chapter! The poll will end on Monday night! So I can get Chapter 3 done, knowing who Usagi is going to get paired up with. Thank you so much everyone who read and review chapter 2!!!  
  
  
  
Dimension Reflection of Wings: Preview 03  
  
  
She was floating, suspended in mid-air.   
  
Darkness was all she saw.  
  
" Usagi"  
  
No...moonlight to guide the way... to show a path.   
  
She was all alone.  
  
Death.......death......pain.....so much pain that rippled and prickle throughout her skin...down to her bones. Inching and crawling its way to enclose itself in her mind. Images that flickered of pure torture and agony.   
  
"Usagi"  
  
The smell...Kami....she hated the smell...every time she inhale...it choked her...the sour stench of raw human flesh being burnt. It would weave around her body, touching and caressing her skin and hair. Each pressure, each touch left a throbbing pain that forced more sickening image of innocents who were being decapitated, mangle and killed.  
  
Cries....... the cries...........they were the worst.......so painful.......heart wrenching........   
  
"Usagi"  
  
' Stop....NO.....Please......Please..' Usagi screamed in her mind as she held her hands over her ears.   
  
" It's too much...." She whispered softly as crystalline tears formed. She wanted this to stop...everything from the cries to the images. " Please..... make it go away." She felt it....a sharp penetration in her neck. Then the force that was enabling her to be suspended in mid-air, disappear, letting her rapidly fall into the darkness. Usagi, desperately, tried to sprout her wings but it wouldn't appear.  
  
' Why? Why? Why? Why?' Was her thought has she pummel down to her death.  
  
" Usagi, wake up..."  
  
Gasping for air she sat straight up, inhaling deeply, surprising the person who was on her bed to fall on the floor. Her flushed face beaded with perspiration as she looked down to see who was on the floor.  
  
  
There ya go... a preview of Chapter 3!   
  
  



	4. Earth and Moon

Hey minna-san! Sorry, for the extremely long wait on this chapter. I was just fiddling around with ideas. So I apologize! *bows several times* And if you can't get enough of Vision of Escaflowne and Sailormoon crossover check out Cursed by Tenshi-chan! Let me tell you it kicks ass! *grins* Hugz to Tenshi-chan! Before I forget, I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for checking out this series!   
  
  
Dimension Reflection of Wings: 03   
  
  
***************************************************************  
Later that day, the senshi all decided to camp out at Usagi apartment. Each bringing enough clothes and accessory that would last the week. Each, taking shifts on watching the mirror in Usagi's room just in case something unusual happens or a sign that remotely gives them hope of contacting with Usagi. They arranged that Luna and Artemis will keep watch in the morning when the girls were attending classes and from then on, whoever was assigned for the night.  
  
Artemis was in Usagi room keeping watch of the mirror while Luna stayed with the girls. They were all sitting around the living room just watching the TV. screen, not really paying attention because if they would have, one of them would have noticed that the TV. was off.   
  
It was really hard to concentrate on anything when someone they loved disappear, giving them no clue if she was alright. There was a loud knock on the door. The senshi all paused and turn to look at each other, the same thought ran across their mind.  
  
' It's all a prank setup by Usagi and Luna...Usagi is right behind the door.'   
  
They all raced towards the door, Makoto reaching the doorknob first and twist it open. All their hopes crushed when they saw who was behind the door.   
  
Haruka grimaced when she saw the faces of the inner senshi. " I'm glad that I bring out such joy in everyone from the expression I'm getting." She stated as she brushed by, letting herself in and walked to the couch taking a seat.  
  
"Gomen about Ruka-chan behavior...She's really worried about Usagi." Michiru apologetically answered. She also walked with Hotaru in tow and sat down beside Haruka.  
  
" You guys know what happened to Usagi already?" Rei question narrowing her eyes in suspicion. 'How did they know if none of us told them?' "Did Setsuna have anything to do with this?" She asked icily.  
  
" No, I did not." Setsuna answered as she stepped into the apartment, standing in front of all the senshi. Well, she didn't have anything to do with it perse ..but she knew the occurrence would happen from tiny grasps of future images seen from crystal mirrors that Usagi would leave this dimension. The clause was Setsuna didn't know when it would happen.  
  
" Then can you explain why you knew of Usagi disappearance then?" Challenged Rei.  
  
" Didn't you feel her aura disappear? We all have a special bond that links us with her. Whenever she's in danger we can feel tiny amounts of her fears, thoughts and pain through that bond. I tried locating the link she had with us while coming down here but...it's gone." Hotaru glanced at the disbelief expression that flickered among the inner senshi.  
  
"You, don't believe me? Then try to establish the connection with Usagi-chan...you just can't."  
  
The explanation didn't seem to click for the inner senshi, it was something they didn't want to hear even if the proof was in front of them. There had to be a loophole, possibilities or something that would explain why none of the inner senshi could locate the bond. Why couldn't they? Weren't they the closest to the princess?  
  
Luna found it strange that the room was filled with tension between the two group of senshi. How could they not trust one other, when they were all sworn to protect the princess. It was if a unspoken rivalry ran between the inners and outers to prove who was more loyal to Serenity-hime or Tuskino Usagi alone.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to sit around here any longer letting your accusation flies at us. We had nothing to do with Koneko-chan dimension hopping. We only came here to confirm that Koneko-chan disappearance was indeed true. Now, that we know, we'll be off." Haruka spat out as she abruptly stood up, jostling the cushion seats that Michiru and Hotaru sat upon.  
  
"No, Haruka please, we didn't mean to sound like we are blaming you for Usagi-chan disappearance. We're just all worried about her that's all." Minako pleaded with Haruka as she stood in front of her blocking the path to the door way as she held her arms out.  
  
"You don't think we're worried also? She's our princess too. Face it, no matter how many times we teamed up or help out in battling yomas...you...the inners still don't trust us." Haruka replied as she pushed Minako aside leading herself to the door way.  
  
Makoto was beyond infuriated , she kept her anger in check when Haruka rude fully brushed by her to get in the apartment without apologizing. She also held her irritation in when she found out the Outers knew about Usagi situation. But when someone even though they were a fellow senshi pushes one of her friend that she consider a close family member that was to far.  
  
She side stepped Haruka before she could opened the door by slamming her palm down on it. This action caused all the senshi to form their alliance. All the inners stood beside Makoto while the outers beside Haruka.  
  
" Haruka, I'm sorry but you're not leaving this place until you apologize to Minako for pushing her. She was only trying to ease the tension in the room. You didn't have to be so forceful." Makoto sternly advised Haruka who showed a slight annoyance from the lecture she was being given. Haruka brought her head down and sighed, bringing her head up, she seemed remorseful for her action but a smirked formed breaking the innocent facade.  
  
Haruka held her face in close proximity of Makoto, "NO." She simply stated as she grabbed the knob, swing it open, and walked off with her hands in her pockets. Setsuna shook her head in dismay and followed the sandy-haired senshi. Michiru gave the girls a feeble smile while walking out   
  
" It's not the way it seems." Hotaru voiced softly as she looked at each senshi before leaving their presence.  
  
Makoto slammed the door shut, leaning her head against the door. ' Of all the nerve. I should have decked Haruka when I had the chance' she thought as her palm repeatedly hit the door.   
  
" And she asked us why we don't trust them, it's because of their action." Rei unclenched her fist that she held when Haruka pushed Minako aside. Ami stood by the window watching the forms of the outers senshi disappearing towards the city.   
  
' Usagi, please come home...everything beginning to fall apart.'   
  
*****************************  
  
She was floating, suspended in mid-air.   
  
Darkness was all she saw.  
  
" Usagi"  
  
No...moonlight to guide the way... to show a path.   
  
She was all alone.  
  
Death.......death......pain.....so much pain that rippled and prickle throughout her skin...down to her bones. Inching and crawling its way to enclose itself in her mind. Images that flickered of pure torture and agony.   
  
"Usagi"  
  
The smell...Kami....she hated the smell...every time she inhale...it choked her...the sour stench of raw human flesh being burnt. It would weave around her body, touching and caressing her skin and hair. Each pressure, each touch left a throbbing pain that forced more sickening image of innocents who were being decapitated, mangle and killed.  
  
Cries....... the cries...........they were the worst.......so painful.......heart wrenching........   
  
"Usagi"  
  
`Stop....NO.....Please......Please..' Usagi screamed in her mind as she held her hands over her ears.   
  
" It's too much...." She whispered softly as crystalline tears formed. She wanted this to stop...everything from the cries to the images. " Please..... make it go away." She felt it....a sharp penetration in her neck. Then the force that was enabling her to be suspended in mid-air, disappear, letting her rapidly fall into the darkness. Usagi, desperately, tried to sprout her wings but it wouldn't appear.  
  
` Why? Why? Why? Why?' Was her thought has she pummel down to her death.  
  
" Usagi, wake up..."  
  
Gasping for air she sat straight up, inhaling deeply, surprising the person who was on her bed to fall on the floor. Her flushed face beaded with perspiration as she looked down to see who was on the floor.  
  
"Luna?" Usagi whispered out. "Luna, I'm so scared, I don't know what this all means." Her eyes not quite yet adjusted to the dim light of room as she crawled out of the bed and crouched beside the fallen person. Usagi wrapped her arms the person body, burying her head against their shoulder. "Luna, please help me....I want to go back home but I can't. The mirror won't let me." Usagi murmured helplessly.  
  
" Usagi, who's Luna? Maybe Van-sama can help you get home." The voice gently spoke out in curiosity.  
  
Usagi eyes widen at the voice which was not of Luna's and backed away slowly recognizing the voice. 'Thank Kami for the dim-lilted room' Usagi viewed as her eyes fully adjusted to the darkness. She did not want the girl to see her blushing for her foolish mistake. Usagi eyes now focused on the profile in front of her.  
  
"Merle? Kami, I'm so sorry I thought you were Luna. Because she's the only one I know who would get on my bed and try to wake me up and get thrown out of my bed also when she succeeded."   
  
"Is that the only reason why you would think I was Luna?" Merle asked as she got up and sat on the unmade bed.  
  
" No, No. It's not the only reason why. Luna is my neko and well you ......" Usagi gestured to Merle not able to finish the sentence in case Merle took it in offense. Merle stood there amused as she looked on at Usagi antic.  
  
" Because I look like a neko myself?" Merle finished the sentence with a slight purr for an added touch.  
  
Usagi jumped up and rushed to the side of the bed and took Merle hands in her. " I'm sorry that I offended you Merle. I am. Please forgive me." Usagi shook their hands continuously in a rapid movement making the whole bed shake.  
  
" U...U...Usagi...it's alright." Merle stammered out in surprise at how tightly her hands were being squeezed together. She pulled out her hands from under Usagi grasps as she felt the grip loosen. She held her hands out in front of her face for a quick examination, finding everything normal, Merle remembered the task she was sent out for.  
  
" Usagi, come on let's go meet Van-sama and the others. Their waiting for your explanations and Van-sama is ready with his. Van-sama want to asked you right away but when we showed your bed, you fell fast asleep on it. So Allen decided that you would feel refreshed after your nap and more up to telling us your part."   
  
" Where's Van then?" Usagi asked walking behind Merle who lead the way down the corridor.   
  
" In his room."  
  
" Oh." Usagi replied as she passed by several windows looking out at the stars. ' So its night now ne?' She eagerly looked for the moon that was gone from her dream. There, at the far right, she spotted it next blue and green planet that resembled earth.   
  
" Earth!? Why the hell is it next to the moon? Shouldn't I be on earth right now looking at the moon? Where the hell am I?"  
  
" I thought I told you, that you were in Gaea? If I'm not mistaken?" Van answered as he walked up to Usagi. He casually looked up at the stars and focused his attention on Usagi. " Are you also from the Mystic moon like Hitomi?" He saw the look of confusion on her face and clarified it by pointing to earth.  
  
Biting her upper lip, she thought how was she supposed to explain this. "Yes and No."  
  
" Indecisive?"   
  
"No, just a really long story."  
  
" Then I'm sure Allen, Hitomi and Merle would also like to hear this too. Their in my room waiting for you. When Merle came in and found that you weren't behind her...I got worried." Van slowly added the last phrase. He began walking towards his room with Usagi trotting behind.  
  
"Worried why for?"  
  
"Because...it's a really huge place and I..we were afraid you would have gotten lost."  
  
"So, you volunteered yourself to find me?" She asked keeping up with Van's own fast pace.   
  
"....I...."   
*************************************************************** 


	5. Disguising the Truth

  
Dimension Reflections of Wings:Diguising the Truth: 04  
  
Hey minna-chan!! *hugs to Tenshi-chan* You're the greastest!!! *dances* Thanks for the plug!! And for putting up with my silly moods! :P Thanks everyone else who read and review. You don't know how it made my day when coming online and seeing that you guys actually read the fic!! *sobs* *wipes tears* You guys are the best!!!!  
  
  
******************************  
  
" VAN! VAN! There you are!" Hitomi interrupted as she ran up to Van her face flushed from running to find them. She glanced at Usagi briefly noting the fact that she was standing awfully close to Van. Hitomi took by Van side and clutch his arm dragging him along as she lead them to his room.  
  
Usagi entered the room with nervouses, she can never be too careful. She was told that she trusted people so openly and blindly that sometimes it would backfire on her. Usagi watched as Merle bound up to Van and grasp the other unoccupied arm while giving Hitomi a stony glare.   
  
"Hitomi, I'm glad that you found Van-sama now you can let go of his arm now."  
  
" I was about to Merle!!"  
  
Eyeing the room with interest Usagi took a seat on the floor right in front of Allen who was sat on the bed facing her. She smiled casualy at him letting her eyes roam at his features. Allen smiled as he saw Usagi entered the room, cautiously looking around. He, returned the smile back to Usagi as she sat down in front of him.   
  
As soon as Van was was situated he coughed, catching Usagi attention. " So, Usagi care to explain your 'yes,no' answer to us.?"  
  
" It's a pretty long story though but I'll give you the abridged version then. Are you guys sure you want to hear this?" She asked again and saw all heads nodded in agreement. "Fine. Van the reason is 'Yes' I do live on the Mystic Moon as you called it. In fact, I live in the Juuban district not to far away from my parents but far enough so I could have my independence. I live on 23 Sakura Lane in a two-bedroom apartment with my neko Luna." It wasn't like their going to drop by there anytime soon and neither was she.  
  
" My neko Luna also talks and I know that shouldn't be wierd to say right?" Usagi looked at her audience and found them not surprise by her talking neko. 'Weird here I thought they would freak out.'  
  
"Ok, how about the 'No' part then?" Allen questioned.  
  
" It's complicated....see...How should I put this? I once lived on the moon a thousand years ago....  
  
"Wait!? Are you saying that you once lived on the moon? That's just impossible!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
" Why? When you got to Gaea first didn't you found it wierd that when you looked up in the sky you saw both the moon and earth?" Usagi immediatley retort back. " I know it seem farfetched but its the truth. I'm the moon princess, known as Princess Serenity. See these Odangoes?" Usagi pointed to her unusal hairstyles. " This is only worn by Lunarian royality bloodline.   
  
"Too make this short the moon kingdom was attacked by Queen Berly who was posessed by Metalica. My kaasan, Queen Serenity in order to protect everyone use the Ginshious to send everyone in the future to be reborn. My neko Luna is also my advisor who return my memories thus creating a super heroine called SailorMoon. I fight evil with my others friends which we find out later are princesses of their own respectable planets. There's also Artemis who's Minako advisor. But I don't transformed into SailorMoon anymore."  
  
"What do you transform into then?" Van asked.  
  
" To Eternal SailorMoon, wings and all. But that's the point. I didn't transform when I got pulled into this dimension so why did my wings show?" Usagi asked puzzled, looking at Van.  
  
******************************  
  
  
" Haruka-papa, you have an amazing acting ability. Demo, I don't like lying to them like this." Hotaru walked along Haruka on the bustling streets of Tokoyo.  
  
"Hotaru, you know it's neccesary." Michiru gently scolded.   
  
Hotaru shook her head in understanding, knowing it was for the best. She glanced up, noticing that they were not to far way from an antique shop.  
  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuan-mama, there's the shop that Usagi bought the mirror. Let's go check it out."  
  
" I'll go inside first to make sure everythings clear, then I'll signal you in. Meanwhile just pretend to window shop." Setsuna ordered as she walked up to the entrance.  
  
Noticing that the ' Open' signed was faced out to the public, Setsuna pushed open the door,a small bell sounded, signifying her precense. She carefully looked around for any costumers that still maybe browsing around and found the shop completely costumerless. She walked backed to the door, cracked it open just enough for her right hand to waved the others in.  
  
" Ah, welcome to ' A Different World ' is there anything that might be an interest to you?" The middle-aged shopkeeper asked.  
  
" You can drop the act now. Nobody is in the shop." Haruka stated.   
  
" Thank Kami! I was wondering how long I was going to put up with this facade. I hate being this old. But the only good thing about this disquise is the Senior discounts and benefits." The shopkeeper exclaimed as his voiced changed from a feeble to a deeper, richer tone. His hieght increased to a full six feet and so inches. His once brownish, grayish hair now replaced with rich charcoal hair.  
  
He stretched his body, twisting it left and right, as popping sound was heard. ' AHH. Relief.' Carefully, examining himself from a nearby mirror, making sure everything was in place and the same before the transformation. Completely satisfy, he smirked at the mirror, giving it a last minute wink before turning around to face the Outers.  
  
" Did you know the whole time I was here Usagi was the only sale I got?  
  
" Mamoru, that was what we were hoping for. And maybe the customers who came in didn't find your charms so irresistable." Michiru inwardly laughed as a hurt looked crossed Mamoru face then quickly concealed agian.  
  
" Well Arigato Mamoru-san for coming back to Japan from your studies in America to help us." Hotaru bowed showing her thanks to Mamoru.  
  
"Hai, Arigato Mamoru." Setsuna added in. When Setsuna appeared in Mamoru dorm room 3 weeks earlier she was quite nervous for the fact of asking him this one favor. Maybe it was the fact that Mamoru was Usagi ex-boyfriend or that he was once Prince Endymion. She wanted to make sure that someone kept a close watch on the mirrors and delivered into the Usagi's own hand with out suspicion. And what better way to avoid suspicion was to disguise an ex-boyfriend to a middle-aged shopkeeper.  
  
To set the plan in motion,Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru dragged Usagi around town on the excuse of wanting to window shop with Haruka complaining most of the time to aviod doubt and steering her to the mirrors, hinting how wonderful it might look in her apartment. According to plans, Usagi was smitten by the mirror, so phrase one was complete. The rest was up to Usagi to forefilled.  
  
" You know I hope Usagi is going to be alright in that world." Mamoru spoke as he hung the ' Out of business sign' on the front door, switching off the lights as he took a quick last minute glance at his home for three weeks. He closed the door shut locking it and fell into steps with the four other visitors.  
  
" I'm going to actually miss this place, hardly anybody came in there, I had the peace and quiet I needed to study while waiting for Usagi to come and purchase the mirror." Mamoru sighed.  
  
" I wonder how the inners would feel if they found out you were conspiring with us, Chiba." Haruka teasingly quipped watching him squirm.  
  
" Honestly, I don't know. I just don't know. I'm just trusting that this is the best for Usagi." Mamoru tucked his hands in his pant pockets. They continued to walked until they reached Mamoru rented apartment. After the Outers had left saying thier goodbyes, Mamoru went on the balcony and sat watching the sun set as he sipped on hot coco.  
' Where ever you Usagi, I'm praying that your okay and what we have done wasn't a mistake and that your benefiting from it.' Watching the last minute ray dip out of existence, he disappear into his room, ready to pack his luggages for his early morning flight back to America.  



	6. 

Dedications: Oneesan ( Chibi tenshi ) and imouto ( Usa-chan ). And by the way Usa-imouto...remember..you said if I got out the next chapter of this fic..you would reward me with a Kenshin & Hiiro desktop!! Oi, Onee-chan...I gave you back A-baka!! Psst..here's another blackmail..treat. You know, he has many different uses for his katana. *ewww* Stop it Onee-chan..not that use. *giggles* Well, he was wittling a little wood family consisting of him, you and your number of kids. I think he was on wood little kid number six before I caught him.   
  
Aya: *glares* My reputation!!  
  
Thank you so much everyone for your encouraging reviews!!   
  
DRW 05: Kisses are sweet  
  
"Minako are you sure this is the place Usagi bought the mirror?" Rei question her blond-hair friend whose face was pressed against the antique window, trying to recall through her memory if this was the right place or not.  
  
Minako, took a step back onto the sidewalk, shield her eyes with her left hand and squinted as she look up at the sign. "A Different World. Yeah, this is the right shop. I'm sure it is because I remember there was this 60% off sale and this store was right in the middle of the shopping frenzy." She pauses trying to recall another memory. " And the fact Usagi dragged me here after class so she can show me the mirror."  
  
" Minna-chan, I don't think we're going to get any further along coming over here." Ami stated, staring at the sign hanging from inside the shop.  
  
" Why do you say that Ami?" Makoto questioned looking at the blue-haired genius. She followed Ami line of vision and finally noticing the sign also. 'Out of Business' Taking long strides to the entrance door, Makoto kicked the door forcefully causing the windows that was close to it vibrating. She slid down beside the door, putting her between her knees taking a deep breath.  
  
Ami immediately comforted Makoto, in a tight hug as Minako stared idlelessly at the sign. Rei held her head between both of hands and shook it lightly. There was no way of getting any new information out if every corner they turned happened to be a dead end.  
  
"Minna-chan, let's go back to Usa-chan's apartment and think of a new plan." Rei suggested as stared at the setting sun.  
  
"Hai, it would be the wisest thing to do." Ami agreed.The four senshi walked back to the apartment with downcasted look.   
  
The girls entered Usagi apartment, each feeling that there was no hope.   
  
Hope was Usagi.  
  
And she wasn't here.   
  
Even in this world.  
  
  
  
Usagi stared out into the night sky, slightly shivering, as she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed furiously to build up heat. The stars were so beautiful. She wondered if the both the inner and outer senshi were staring at the stars too. Usagi knew that they would be worried about her. If only she could communicate to them telling them that she was alright. Not to mention that she met two very kawaii bishies here. She knew Minako and Makoto would appreciate that news. She let out a giggle, as she imagine Rei's reaction to that part.  
  
" Something funny, that you would like to share with me?" Van came from behind her as he draped a white shawl over her shoulder. He was standing at his window also gazing up in the sky, but instead of the stars he looked at the Mystic Moon. This was Hitomi and Usagi's home. He wondered if one day he will be able to visit there for more than a few moments. But to actually wander the streets and find what makes it so enticing that causes Usagi and Hitomi to be homesick of it. Something caught his eyes down below, Iie it was someone. He stood there for a second deciding whether or not to interrupt.   
  
His gazed took note how the moon light seem to find its way to Usagi. Embedding her with the light, absorbing in her skin, causing her skin to glow. He watched her tentativley, mesmerize at how angelic, peaceful and innocent all resignated from her.  
  
" Hai, just thinking about my love ones at home." She answered sadly.  
  
'Someone she loved? Perhaps a significent other?' He stood beside her thinking while starring at moon. He didn't noticed the amuse look that appear suddenly on her face.   
  
He didn't noticed how Usagi moved closer to him.   
  
He didn't noticed rosy lips that inched closer to his own.  
  
Demo, he did noticed how soft her lips were on his. How they tasted, a mixture of sweet berries that still linger on as she broke connected. He felt relief that she ended the kiss so soon but anger at how short it was.   
  
His eyes fluttered open, seeing that her own was half-closed.  
  
He felt arise of heat appearing on his cheeks. He was definetly not expecting that. He stood shock, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
Usagi giggled. " Gomen nasi, Van. I suddenly felt an urge to kiss you. I never kissed anyone under the moonlight before."  
  
She looked at him and became nervous at how silent he was and regret being so rash at her action. But she did not however regret the kiss. Usagi touched his shoulder and slightly shook him.   
  
" Van, I'm gomen..ano..I won't do it again."  
  
Van blinked. He turned around abruptly dismissing her apology. He managed to search out his voice carefully wording them out, making sure they did not waver. " Let's go back inside, it's chilly..you might catch a cold."   
  
He walked back without a glance at Usagi.  
  
" Van, gomen nasi." She whispered to his retreating form and followed him inside.  
  
Their footsteps echoed through the hallways with Van leading. Usagi trailing behind not knowing how to make the situation between them better. She felt at fault for causing the tension between them demo..she couldn't help not to kiss him. She still felt that way about him as they arrived at front of her room.   
  
Usagi entered her room and turned around to thank for escorting her back but before she could release one sllyable from her mouth, he had already walked a few distance into the hallway, back to his room.  
  
She closed the door shut,her eyes glossed over, tears ready to spill, lips trembling at how cold Van acted towards her. Was kissing him so wrong? She winched as she heard his door slam shut.   
  
Van ran his fingers down his rakishly dark hair as he sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe that he had given Usagi the cold shoulder. As soon as he lead Usagi to her room, he couldn't face her..let alone speak to her.   
  
He felt like a coward not able to face the situation.  
  
He was a warrior nothing could stop him.  
  
Courageous...fearless. That was him.  
  
He's the King of Fanelia for Kami sake.  
  
But why did one kiss, stop his world?  
  
Caused him to become speechless?  
  
Completely make him feel useless?  
  
Before she could say anything, do anything.. he left. As he walked back, he felt her eyes on him. Halfway back to his room he heard her door closed, he then bolted the rest of the way to his room, yanking the door open and slam it shut.   
  
The kiss was unanticipated, he never imagined how sweet her lips could be but she had proven him wrong like she did when she defeated him in their battle.  
  
He cradled his head with both of his hands, shaking it slightly to shatter the imagine that his mind conjure up. Every time he would close his eyes, her face would appear, so sad and beautiful-  
  
And her eyes.  
  
That intoxicating shade of pure blue.  
  
Then another imagine would appear, showing HER face, beautiful also with those brilliant eyes.  
  
" Hitomi."   
  
Usagi wrapped the shawl around her as she stood out from her balcony. She couldn't fall asleep. Tying the fabric securely around her waist, she expanded her wings letting it guide her to the exact same place where Van meet her. She sighed deeply. ' It's my fault. When tomorrow come, I'll apologize to Van again until he forgives me.'   
  
" What troubles you."  
  
That voice..she heard it before.  
  
Usagi looked from the left and right of her. She turned 360 degrees to find who had asked her. But find nothing but thin air. Usagi darted her eyes, taking full view of situation. She saw nothing but shadows. She was panicking. Was it just her or did it just get colder. She wrapped her shawl around her tighter. 'Usagi no baka, your outside.'   
  
" Nobody said anything about this place being haunted." She muttered to herself.  
  
" It's not."   
  
" Okay..I'm not going crazy. Show yourself and don't say I didn't warn you."   
  
There was slight rustling from her right, which she whirl around at the sound. Usagi squinted her eyes to a particular dark area where a blob of shadow moved. She stepped back and arched her wings, ready to take flight if ... there was harm directed towards her.  
  
If..  
  
  
If..  
  
  
He stepped out under the moonlight, his hair irradiate from the light, showing slight sliver. He slowly taking long strides toward her. When he reached her, Usagi cautiously took a step back. They stood face to face unblinking which unnerved Usagi.  
  
He lifted his hand and caress one of her warm cheeks, gliding his fingers over it. His thumb then grazed over her bottom lip, outlining it.   
  
" How long have you been there?" She managed to asked.   
  
His touch...so inviting.  
  
But why is he so cold?  
  
That same feeling that left her in distress..from that vision she had. Why was it around them now?   
  
" Enough to see and hear everything."  
  
"You were spying on us..then?"  
  
He shook his head and looked straight into her eyes.   
  
" Who is to say that you were there first?"   
  
Usagi pouted causing him to smirk.   
  
His voice..it was from her vision..before it changed to Merle's voice.  
  
He was towering over her as he cupped her face bending down so she could feel his breath tickling her lips.   
  
" I always wanted to kiss under the moonlight." Then his lips claimed hers.   
  
She was out of breath by the end of the kiss. She licked her lips wanting more.  
  
He could see that. He wanted to give into her whim. But he had to restrain himself.  
  
" Who are you?"   
  
" You do not really need to know."  
  
Usagi glared at him. She stepped back creating some distance away from him.  
  
" How could you say that? I have a damn right to know your name. You kissed me..don't I at least deserve that?"  
  
He walked towards her, cradling her chin with his hand. " Iie, you deserve so much more."   
  
" O-negai...tell me your name...o-negai." She whispered to him, her eyes pleading with his.  
  
" USAGI!! " A shocked voice distrupted the moment. Usagi turned around to face a wide-eyed Van. He rushed towards her causing her not to notice the man slipping back into the shadows.  
  
" Van? " She looked at him confused at the moment. She turned around to find the man gone, only leaving a single black feather in his place.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Rain Drop of Tears

Dedications goes out to Chibi-nee (Chibi Tenshi) and Sliver-chan for being an awesome beta/pre-reader! And of course how could I forget the awesome reviewers... who rock! Taking time to read and review. Arigato!! ^____^ 

Dimension Reflections of Wings

Chapter 6: Raindrops of Tear

She was so surprised to see him running across the field, his cheeks flush, clutching his sword tightly, his eyes wide with fear. 

He grabbed her wrist tightly, something she would never expect him to do.. maybe before but not now. She gasped out shortly more surprised in his action then in pain.

" Van, o-negai, please let go.. it hurts." She whimpered out. 

" Who are you really? Tell me! Van shouted ignoring the fact that Usagi was in pain. He continues to demand answers from her gripping her wrist tighter. Disregarding the desperate looks on her face as he waited for her to reply. 

" Van! Kami-sama! What are you doing!?" Allen yelled as he raced towards them. He grabbed the back of Van shirt throwing him to the ground as he put up a protective arm in front of Usagi. 

Van glared at Allen as he got up. " Why are you protecting her?"

Allen blinked with confusion. As he looked back to Usagi's face then to Van. 'What was going on here?' 

" What's wrong with you, Van?" Allen asked as Usagi took protection from behind him, gripping his left arm. " Awhile ago, you were okay with the idea of Usagi being here." Allen shook his head. " I just don't understand."

Van glared at Usagi, which caused her to wince and hold onto Allen's arm tighter. " Allen we were all blind." We trusted her so easily; it's like she cast a spell on us all to believe she's innocent."

He took his sword out from his sheath and pointed at Usagi's direction. " Demo, she's not."

Allen took a step back pushing Usagi along. " If she weren't, she would have killed us all when she had the chance." Allen reasoned. He couldn't reach his sword because Usagi was holding his arm. So, he intended to stall as long as he could.

" Iie, she's too smart for that. She wanted us to trust her." Van retort as Allen shook his head in disagreement.

Usagi closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. " Ano, Van . . . I." She started. Her eyes connected with Van's very own. She bit her upper lip to calm herself and from crying.

" Van ... gomen ne."

She slowly unlocked her grip from Allen's arm and walked away from him. She stood in between the two, facing Van and her back towards Allen. Her eyes shimmered with tears that had yet to fall.

" I don't understand Usagi. What do you have to forgive Van for?" Allen, now taking his sword out of its sheath. Usagi turned her head slightly over the shoulder with a small smile.

" Many things." As she said this under the moonlight another black feather appeared lying near Allen's foot.

Usagi stretch her hand out to touch Van's arm but he flinch drawing further away from her. 

" Iie, don't touch me." He spat out.

" I... gomen ne... Van. If it was about the kiss..."

" Nande!?" Allen blue eyes widen in shock. He stood aloof for mere seconds when finally his wits came about him again. This was more complicated then it already is. What was going on between these two?

Van stood rigid glaring at Usagi when she mentioned the kiss. " Stop, I don't want to hear what you have to say. You were homesick, you needed some comfort and I was there at the time."

Usagi gasped. Was this how he thought the kiss was? A chaste peck on the lips that involved no emotion? Pity kiss because she was away from home? How could he think that? Usagi shook her head. 

Her hand shot out holding Van arm without much hesitation before he realized what happened. 

" I kissed you because I wanted too. I was going to apologize, tomorrow, bright and early. Demo, I changed my mind."

Van couldn't pull away from her grip, not because he didn't like her touch. It was beyond that. He was angry and most importantly jealous because, the kiss did mean something to him so when he saw the look of pure bliss on Usagi's face kissing **him**, loving the caresses and wanting more, a piece of sanity broke off of him. He needed an excuse to hate her. He honestly could have taken the fact that it was anyone else demo why did it have to be **him**?

He took a brief moment before shrugging off her hand and turned away from her. He missed the shadow look on Usagi's face.

" Did you know who that was?" His voice was forced as he clenched his eyes to trying to erase the scene that kept unfolding in his mind.

" Don't you see? Don't you understand?" Van faced her again. " We...I ... can't trust you anymore. Kami, I wish it was somebody else...demo...no matter how many times I try to block it away... he becomes clearer and clearer...laughing at me...taunting me."

Usagi stared at him confused. " I don't understand."

He laughed. " Of course you don't. I could never imagine that I would be jealous of him. It never occurred to me that I would ever be. Why should I be...demo now...?" He trailed off.

She tenderly touched his shoulder. " Daijoubu?"

He grabbed one of her shoulder and with the other hand her chin. His clouded blue eyes intensely seem to devour her sapphire ones. " What is it about you that could make me feel this way? That could raise an interest in him?"

Dropping both of his hands to the side. " He's my niisan." 

Usagi stood there in shock with her mouth open. 

" It's almost dawn, let's get some sleep while we can." With that Van turned his back and went back to the castle.

A hand touched her shoulder and Usagi wearily faced Allen. 

" I didn't know...who he was...he just came...I- " 

" Usagi, I don't know what happened between you two that changed the situation. Demo, I'm always here for you." Allen assured her. " Let's get some rest, ne?"

Usagi waved her hands. " I'll go in a bit. Don't worry."

Allen curt his head in a slight nod not without giving her a concern look and proceeded to walk back.

The rustles of fabric against the ground advert her attention from the castle. Without turning around Usagi asked.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

Her question was unanswered as he continues to move forward without faltering a step. He placed both hands on her shoulder, drawing her closer to his body. Her head rested against his chest as one of his arm fell, wrapping around her waist.

" I didn't think it was necessary." He whispered above her ear.

He felt a tremor escape through her body as she jerked out of his arms. Her bright eyes, wild with emotions, bore into him. 

" It was and you know it! He was so hurt... and I caused it." Letting the tears finally fall, Usagi hugged herself as she dropped to her knees onto the ground.

He stood above her, watching her with a neutral look. He wanted to crouch down and console her demo he couldn't bring himself too.

" Does it bother you that much...to see him in pain?" 

A simple question asked. He needed to know the answer. For everything relayed on the answer given by her.

" I don't know... I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Usagi cried out as she banged her fists into the ground.

" Folken." He simply stated.

She glanced up at him. " Nande?" 

" You asked me who I was."

Usagi wiped her tears using the back of her hands and stood up. She studied him intensely before slapping him hard across the face. With that, she burst into another sob dashing off to the castle.

Folken remain quiescent as he watched the back form of her body running away from him. Lifting his hand towards his face, gliding his fingertips across the numb cheek, he whirled out, vanish back into the shadow.

Leaving a fallen speck of blood that dribbled out from his lip. 

Not without leaving a black feather twisting around in his departure.

Usagi running footsteps echo all over the hallways. She nearly ran down Merle who yelped in surprise, leaving her holding her tail in a daze.

" Usagi! Daijoubu?" Merle shouted at the running form. Usagi completely ignored her. Merle glowered at the fact of being ignored. No one does that to her and expect to come out unscathed. She took off after the bunny.

Hitomi poked her head out from her room just in time to hear Usagi slamming her door shut. 

" I wonder what's wrong?" 

She turned her head to the side seeing a blur of orange charging forward to Usagi's room.

" Usagi! You open this door right NOW! You owe me an APOLOGY!" Merle whined, clawing at the door.

Usagi collapsed in the middle of her room, hugging her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth, tears flowing down her cheeks, feeling cold and alone. She could hear the screams and threats from Merle but paid no attention.

She never reacted so violently towards anybody before, save for Rei. Demo Rei wouldn't let her read any more manga until she paid for the one with ice cream splotches. Was it her fault that the scoops of ice cream fell when Minako whacked her on the back for not telling her that she had a new manga to read? 

There was no excuse for her action, except for one, betrayal. It felt like it. Demo, how could she know what betrayal was, if she never experience the pain?

How could he not tell her, that he was Van's niisan?

Why didn't he tell her until it was too late? Would it make any difference? 

Maybe.

'Folken, how could you?' 

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted the cause of her misery. Lying face down, on top of her bed was the hand held mirror. Usagi picked herself up, in quick movements she held the mirror. Still the mirror was cloudy, not casting her reflection.

" What are you doing, Merle?" Hitomi stared at the cat-girl thumping on the door.

" What does it look like to you?" Merle growled out her reply.

" Ano...you might wake everybody up with all the noise you're making!" Hitomi warned.

Merle stopped then shrugged. " So!?" 

A tear cascade down her cheek, as she stared at the mirror. The tear fell off from her chin as it landed in the center of the glass. It was quickly absorbed at the spot, clearing away the shadowy cast upon the mirror. Gasping a little, Usagi used her finger to rub away the rest of the murky film. She felt somewhat giddy at the fact that this change was one step closer to getting home. Carefully, she held the mirror once again in front of her and screamed.

The hand-held mirror clattered onto the floor face down as Usagi cowered on the floor beside it. 

{ jumps and down} Ossu! Long time, ne? [beams brightly] Hai! Hai! This series is finally update...demo you probably already know that by now since you just finished reading it.

Hiiro: { crosses arm and grunts} ...tch...their not idiots like you.

[ frowns deeply as an eyebrow twitch] Mou! You are such a meanie Hii-chan. 

Hiiro: ..HNN..

[ rummage through her pocket as she pulls out assorted items stash there] Yosh...I find it.. [ brings out a mallet] Oh Hii-chan! [laughs maniacally]

Hiiro: O.O

[ A figure drops from the sky out of nowhere and lands on top of Hiiro]

O.o' [ stops in mid rampage] Saa.. [scratches head] That was unexpected.

Hiiro: [struggles vainly from underneath] Get off of me Omae korosu wa!

Kyou: [ the fiery red hair bishie from Fruits Basket :drool:] Kuso! [ looks around warily] Where am I? Baka rat...

[squeals] Kyou-kun!!! [runs toward him at blinding speed]

Kyou: O.O { waves hand signaling NO] Don't you dare...baka!! [ is being engulf in a hug]

*PYON!* [ Cloud of smoke later a orange neko replaces where Kyou was standing on the pile of discarded clothes]

{ Kyou-neko hisses at Ivory} Ivory no baka...look what you did you idiot! 

Gomen! Gomen! Kyou-neko! [ tries to pet Kyou-neko but he swipes a claw at her]

Kyou-neko: Baka! Baka! [fumes as he wait for him to transform back into a human]

[smirks and raise an eyebrow] I can't wait.... naked Kyou...

Kyou-neko: baka..ecchi...

Saa.... the next chapter should be up soon! { waits for Kyou to transform back as Hiiro fumes with a dark cloud over his head.]


	8. Smooth Talker

Dimension Reflections of Wings

Smooth Talker

" Okay, let me get this straight, Luna. You want **all** of us to go where they live and apologize to them?" Makoto angrily asked as she glared at Luna. Crossing her arms, she whipped herself around so her back faced Luna. " I don't think so."

" Well, I certainly don't care what you think." Luna encountered. " They haven't been quite surprised or upset as us have they? Don't you think that peculiar?"

" Are you saying that they did know that Usagi was going on this trip of hers?" Minako asked.

" Now that you mention it, Luna. They didn't seem totally surprised that Usa was missing, only to know whether she was gone or not. Kuso! They lied to us then." Makoto scowled as she slam her fist down on the coffee table.

Artemis cringed and settled back licking his paws before interjecting. " Now, now girls. Let's not get out of control or let our suspicion run wild. First, lets investigate see what we can found out."

" Demo...Artemis! We already did that and every lead we came across was a dead end." Minako whined.

" Minako! We have to know if the Outer senshi are in on this!" scolded Artemis.

Blushing Minako dropped her head in embarrassment. " Gomen ne."

" Makoto, listen to Luna. If Haruka-san and the other know about this, maybe, just maybe we have a chance to get Usagi back." Ami pleaded. If there was a slim chance that they could get Usagi back she would do anything. She had listen to what Luna had said and it made sense.

" I have to admit, their our only hope so far." Rei grimly agreed. ' It's just like odango-atama to get into this mess and expect us to bail her out.'

" Oh, come on...we don't need their help....All we need is Tuxedo Karmen...matte...matte...a second...Mamoru!!" Makoto shouted as she jumped on the coffee table, kicking their dinner which was pizza off the table. 

" I didn't even have a slice yet!" Minako blubbered as river of tears flowed from her eyes. 

" Yare, Yare....Demo...Mamoru! He still doesn't know that Usagi gone. If we felt the bond, imagine how Mamoru-san is feeling." Makoto waved her arms frantically waiting for everyone else to latch onto the idea.

" That's right!" Rei nodding her head in agreement. 

" So, minna-chan, who knows Mamoru-san digits of his dorm?" Minako survey the room of blank faces. 

" Eh...ano...that's a problem." 

Makoto rubbed her temples as Rei resorted to pace around them. As if thinking like Usagi would help, Ami casually went to the refrigerator and peered at the messages and notes stuck on it. With a surprised look, she grab one of the note and ran back to the others.

" Problem solved!" Ami stated as she placed the note on the table for everyone to crowded over it.

" Ami -chan, how did you ever find this?" Minako exclaimed poking at the paper.

" Well, Usagi usually pays attention to whatever situation when food is near the vicinity or even if the word is mention. I asked myself, where would she place important messages or document, so she could easily find and of course... the kitchen popped into my mind. And I was kind of getting thristy too." Ami explained as they looked at the note which contained Mamoru's phone number.

" Okay girls, let's dial up the number and talk to Mamoru.''

The girls crowded around Ami watching her nod her head several times, inserting 'okay', 'yes I understand' as she talked on the phone. With a click she set the phone back on the receiver and faced the girls.

" WELL!?"

" I don't know how to put this demo...Mamoru-san left over three weeks ago to come to Tokyo." Taking a step back from everyone as she waited for them to explode.

" KUSO!"

" Why didn't he tell us...or better yet...why didn't Usagi tell us!?"

" That is just so uncool."

Luna who was unaffected by the outbursts calmly asked Ami to track Mamoru down.

Taking out the electronic device, she managed to located Mamoru signature ki. Clamping the mini-computer shut, Ami managed to assuage the girls.

" I tracked him down, he's apparently at his old apartment, if we go now, we'll catch him at a good time."

Artemis yawned and stretched his body. " You girls go on ahead, I'll keep watch of the mirror." He jumped off the table, heading to Usagi's room.

The girls crowded out of the apartment, Ami being the last, noticed that Luna wasn't coming with them. " Luna? Don't you want to come?"

The guardian seemed to shake her head. " Iie. I want to stay here...just in case. Besides Artemis might fall asleep on the job. You can't trust him really." 

Ami nodded her head, closing the door behind her.

He just neatly folded everything in his suitcase when the buzzing of the doorbell repeatedly rang with urgency.

' Who could be visiting him this late in the evening.'

" Alright! Alright...I'm coming." He grumbled taking quick strides to the door. Opening the door wide, he froze seeing four smiling faces of the inner Senshi. Immediately, he slammed the door shut, leaning against it.

' How the hell did they know I was here?'

" Mamoru, you open this door now!" The muffled shout of Makoto sounded as she banged on the door.

Mamoru composed himself, shrugging his shoulder to relax as he plastered a grin on his face. Opening the door slowly, to revealed four ill-tempered senshi.

Mamoru opened his arms wide and said the only thing that came to mind at the time.

" SURPRISE!?" ' Kuso, kuso!'

" Surprise!?" Rei managed to sputter out as she step closer to Mamoru and poked him in the chest. " What's wrong with YOU! Baka! Why did you slam the door in front of our faces!" She exploded turning red as Mamoru took a step back from the outburst. 

Mamoru eyes darted wildly as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was bad, very bad. He suppose, that he had to spill everything now didn't he? Iie! He and the Outers worked too hard on the plan to just let it dissolve into nothing.

" Come on, Rei. I was just surprise to see you. That's all. I mean, I just got here and didn't even have a chance to called Usagi....uh...Usako and here you guys are." He managed to come out with.

" Funny, we called your dorm and your roommate said that you left three weeks ago to come here. What's that all about Mamoru-san?" Makoto snidely remarked as she glared at him. 

' Sheesh' " What's up with the third degree? You guys act like it's a crime for me to come here unannounced." Annoyed, Mamoru left the door open as the girls piled in. He walked over to his couch and 'plop' down on it. 

" It's not like we're accusing you of anything, it's just weird that you stayed here for three weeks and didn't say anything about it." Ami answered as she closed the door behind her.

" What's so weird about it. If I came here, the only person I would want to see is Usako, no offense, since she is my girlfriend after all." He smoothly lied. Man, if Usagi heard this, he would definitely have a hard time aiming for the toilet. The imagine of Usagi kneeing him in the groin wasn't pretty either. Demo, desperate time comes with desperate excuses.

" Hold up, back up a minute here." Rei emphasize holding up her hand. " You arrived here three weeks ago, so you're telling us, that you have not seen Usagi yet?"

Mamoru had a sinking feeling in his stomach, ' This is not good, Mamoru no baka, think.' 

" I told you, I just got here, when I felt something excruciating not like anything I experience before. It was as if my entire soul was being ripped apart and when it ended something was missing. This was a few days ago. So I knew, I just had to come back to Juuban. And if you're wondering where I was before I came here, Makoto, I was in Kyoto visiting one of my sensei and doing rounds with him at the hospital." 

Mamoru hoped, no, wished that they would buy the story. For if they didn't he could just imagine Setsuna very large staff knocking him senseless. And from the convinced look on all the senshi faces he knew he scored. ' Yes, there is a kami.'

" Hey, Mamoru, you know the pain you felt. Well, we know why...." Minako started.

He really shouldn't be doing this. Really, it was too cruel. Demo, this was payback for them actually accusing him of coming here unannounced. When in actually, he should be on a flight back to the States. And he was so enjoying this. Watching them cringe in fear of his reaction. Because after all he was Prince Endymoin. 

" What do you mean my bond with her is gone!? That can't be. It's impossible." And he loved every moment of it. Even if he was already inform with the situation in advance. 

" It's true Mamoru, not only is your link gone, so have ours. It disappeared." Rei informed looking at him in the eye. 

" Demo, we are meant to be." Mamoru closed his eyes giving the expression he was in grief. ' How corny was that line.'

" Then where did Usako go? Don't tell me she went off to another dimension because that's ridiculous." He looked around as they all lowered their heads.

" Kami, you're kidding me here. Then get her! She's your fuckin' princess."

" Prince Endymoin or not! Don't you think we know that! Do you understand how hard it is for us to be here, idle, knowing she's somewhere out there. We don't know if she's hurt or endanger. Don't you think we would be already there, getting her. IF WE FUCKIN' COULD, MAMORU-SAN!" Makoto spat out the last sentence with vehemence as her hands shook from anger.

Mamoru looked at her slightly surprised, ' Okay, then she didn't have to get her panty in a knot.' 

" Gomen minna-san, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that.... I can't believe she's gone. I know you guys did what you could. Take me to where that mirror is. Maybe there's someway to get her back. Seven heads are better than one, ne?" He suggested as the girls somewhat brighten up.

Don't get mad that this chapter wasn't about Usa :: pleads :: Demo, the next one will take us back to where chapter six left off. THEN, something will definitely happen. Hehe, did I tell any of you guys how much I love triangles?? Anywhoo, has anyone seen the anime/manga Fruits Basket? Kami!! :squeals uncontrollably: It's so hilarious and kawaii! I do not recommend eating or drinking when watching the anime. So far I seen up to episode 10. It is a must see!! So many bishies to drool over. Kyou-kun and Shigure-kun are my favs. 


End file.
